Ed Edd n Eddy Z: The Strongest Man Android 32
by eenez fan
Summary: The E-fighters head to space to stop a tyrant being who is ruining the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're really going to love it here Corey. It's a great school. Things are always changing. Even Ed. His hair grew out. Now Nazz has a crush on him." Double D laughed. It was the first day of school. The Eds were in their senior year at Peach Creek High. While Corey is a junior.

"Alright. I'm not sure if I like it yet." Corey said.

"I don't blame him. School sucks." Eddy stated.

"Don't encourage him." Double D warned.

"I like school now. I have many new friends! They sit by me at lunch!" Ed shouted happily as he tripped.

"That's because of your hair, stupid." Eddy corrected.

"Aw... Anyways my mom made me some new fighting clothes. My regular clothes were getting ruined while training." Ed added. They went to their class. Meanwhile, on New Namek, a man called #32 was terrorizing it. He killed every Namek he saw.

"Pathetic. I thought there would be at least to people worth a fight." Android #32 commented.

"You're right, I can't believe my idiot brother wanted to help these guys." Turles added. Turles, Android # 32 and #17 then blew up the entire area. They then went to another planet called Feka, inhabbited by warriors.

"I'm gonna run you guys right off of this planet!" Turles said as he destroyed ten people. Three men managed to escape and went to Earth to search for people who could help. Back at Peach Creek, school is over and the kids are returning home.

"Finally! Now I can start training!" Eddy said relieved.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." Corey said.

"Now we can go play!" Ed cheered.

"But first we have to get our homework done. You guys could come over to house so we can work on it." Double D stated.

"Fine." Eddy said hesitantley. They went to Edd's room and took out their homework. They had math and English.

"Teachers. Who can figure 'em. Don't they know I have better things to do than sitting inside working?" Eddy asked. Just then, they heard a really loud explosion with metal debris.

"Egads! What in Sam Hill is that!" Double D asked loudly.

"It looks like the rocket from Robet Rebel Ranch!" Ed suggested.

"That's stupid!" Eddy said.

"Let's check it out!" Corey said. They made it to the middle of the Cul-de-Sac where there were three broken space pods. The men came out.

"Cool!" They all said excitedly. The tallest of the men walked up to them.

"Do any of you know who beat the Power Prof.? I need their assistance. My name is Rakon of the Feka race. We are a proud race of warriors. Three pirates, came to destroy our planet. We managed to escape. Now I imagine there isn't much left of planet Feka." Rakon said.

"That's horrible. We are the ones. Me in particular." Double D said.

"And I helped!" Ed exclaimed.

"Really? You? I believe you, but I find it hard to. Who sent all these shorties to fight!?" Rakon laughed, along with the other two.

"Quit cracking jokes. Do you need help or not!?" Eddy questioned.

"I apologize. They will be coming to Planet Chronos II. There will be nowhere left for us to run. Their powers are amazing, we can't beat them alone. That guy, #32, wants to prove he is the strongest man in the universe." Rakon explained.

"Well how are we supposed get there? We don't even know where it is!" Corey said.

"Don't worry," he said, "we have the technology to build a ship in a short time. And we have a GPS, Galaxy Positioning System. We'll never be lost!"

"Of course you do. Is that Galaxy Postioning System anything like our Global Positioning System?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, very similar. Ours is voice activated." Rakon answered.

"Yay! No school tomorrow! By the way, my name is Ed!" Ed cheered happily.

"Yeah! I could get used to this!" Eddy did as well.

"Rakon can help me with the ship, you guys can train." Edd planned.

"I'll get Drew!" Corey said as he flew.

"Okay then, my name is Nukem. And this is Watari." Nukem introduced.

"Hello, I am Ed! It is good to meet you!" Ed exclaimed.

"He heard you the first 400 times, Ed." Eddy said.

"The feeling is neutral. Let's begin. Though I have to warn you, martial arts is different on my planet. The techniques are more exotic." Nukem cautioned.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm the fastest person I know." Eddy bragged.

"Then you must not get acquainted with people that much." Nukem retorted.

"You're quite the comedian." Eddy said.

"You wish." Nukem returned.

"Okay, enough with the small talk. Just go. Humor me." Eddy said jokingly. Nukem made a Final Flash, which Eddy dodged easily. Eddy ran to Nukem and tried to punch him, then kick him. He then fired a Kamehameha Wave.

"Wow, Eddy and Nukem are really compatible." Watari said.

"Yeah. let's fight as well." Ed suggested.

"You're on!" he answered. Ed kicked Watari in the face, then threw him to the ground. Watari made to ki blasts at at Ed. Ed flew away, but the followed him. Only one of them hit him. Ed made a Final Kamehameha, it hit him directly. They both traded punches. Eddy dragged Nukem's face across the ground. Nukem then threw Eddy to a tree. Then he punched Eddy in the stomach. Watari kicked Ed in the face several times. Then he threw a ki blast at it. Ed dug a huge boulder out of the ground and threw it a Watari. Watari managed to throw it back. Eddy powered up to a Kaioken x4 and head butted him, then kicked him the back of his head. Nukem grabbed Eddy's neck and swung him around. Eddy bursted out. Ed punched Watari in the stomach three times, then kicked him in the knee. Watari appeared behind Ed and kicked him in the back, then in his face. Ed made another Kamehameha Wave, but Watari deflected it. Edy flew in the sky and made several ki blasts that all hit Nukem. Eddy then used his famous Ray of Riches, it helped, but it didn't do much. Nukem then grabbed Eddy and threw him to the ground, and then stepped on him. Watari threw ki blasts, but Ed dodged them by doing back flips and cart wheels. Ed then punched Watari in the face, then kicked him in the punched Ed in the neck. They continued this for twelve more minutes. Drew and Corey came back.

"Okay, you guys can stop now." Drew said.

"But it was just gettin' good." Eddy said as he panted heavily.

"We need to go check on Double D and Rakon. They might be nearly finished." Drew said. They went to Double D's garage where the two were working.

"Okay, you should assemble that peice right there, and the place the weaponry on the front of the ship. Oh, hi!" Rakon greeted.

"Is the ship ready?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Nearly, we only have a few things left. We should have it done by 6 PM." Double D answered.

"That's gonna take forever!" Eddy complained.

"It's only 4:30. Maybe now you can catch up on homework. Highschool isn't hard, I was there." Drew said.

"Whatever...Just don't expect me to enjoy this. We need to tell our parents." Eddy said.

"I forgot, my parents might not be happy with this." Edd said, "Though they have learned to somewhat cope with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright guys, there's enough food in here to last us a week. We should be there in about eight days. Exactly one week." Rakon said, not realizing his mistake.

"Um, I might not be right, but there are seven days in a week." Eddy corrected.

"Oh, I seem to have mistaken, then we have extra." Rakon said.

"What does Planet Chronos II look like?" Ed asked.

"Well, I'm serious about this, it looks vkinda like Hell from movie twelve." Watari said.

"Oh, the place with floating jelly beans!" Ed remembered.

"Not quite, Ed." Double D said.

"Get going, I have a book report due tomorrow!" Eddy rushed.

"Wait. I'll come." A voice said. They all looked surprised, especially Eddy.

"Bro!? What are you doing here?!" Eddy asked anxiously.

"During my training, I heard some guy named #32 is terrorizing planets. I thought I should tell you the news, but it looks like Rakon beat me to it." Eddy's Brother explained.

"How do you know Rakon?" Double D asked.

"I trained him a little, when he stopped at my planet." Rakon said.

"Yep, he taught me the Ray of Riches, which I passed down to you the last time I visited. Actually, the second to last time I visited." Eddy's Brother said.

"Oh yeah, I remeber that! You've gotta come with us!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Sure." He responded. So they all took their seats in the ship. Rakon and Eddy sat in the front. Everyone else sat in the back. Rakon took flight.

"This thing is huge! There's a bathroom, kitchen, TV, and three bedrooms! It's like one of them small motels, except cleaner!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We're goin' up! Well that was easy." Rakon said.

"Job, well done." Double D said.

"Now that there, is a fine peice of work!" Drew congratulated.

"I could've done better." Eddy's Brother bragged. They went flying. They began to get really bored after a few hours. It just got worse with Ed's constant babbling. Eddy was almost about to blow his stack.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Ed asked stupidly.

"No, we've only been flying for about five hours." Double said. After ten seconds Ed asked again.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Ed asked again stupidly.

"No, not even close!" Drew said. After five seconds, Ed asked yet again.

"Hey are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"No!" Rakon answered angrily.

"... Are we there yet?" Ed asked. Eddy stood and yelled.

"Shut the f*** up! We weren't there twenty seconds ago! We aren't there now!" Eddy shouted.

"Inky dinky this is stinky!" Ed exclaimed happily.

After seven days, they made it to Planet Chronos II.

"Hey, I can see Planet Chronos from here!" Eddy shouted happily, "I'm gettin' bored of watchin' TV all day." They landed the ship.

"Now, I need to check the gravity as a precaution_ What in heaven's name are you doing!?" Double D shouted angrily. Ed and Eddy jumped out.

"This ain't half bad. 'Lot like the gravity on Earth. Comin' boys?" Eddy asked.

"Fine. Let's go, Ed." Double D said. Ed really liked they the planet. Everyone could tell because his was rolling on the ground continuosly.

"Dude hurry up, we will leave you here." Eddy's Brother warned. They left. Ed then quickly got up and followed them. Meanwhile, #32 had gotten four more henchmen. Zanyu, Kanzo, Draziku, and Kagi. Zanyu looks like an ordinary human, but don't underestimate him by his appearance, he is the strongest of the henchmen. Kagi has the looks of a human, but the brains of a genius, he knows many mind tricks. He is also the shortest, but taller than Eddy. Draziku can't sense energy, but he has really good eyesight and hearing, he is also the fastest. Kanzo is the biggest, and he won't go down as easily, though he isn't as strong as the others. Just then two warriors came to face them.

"These people are pathetic." Kagi said. Kagi blasted them, and they both disintegrated. The group then went to torment more people. They went to a nearby village. When the villagers and children saw them, they ran immediatley. The group killed all of the people by destroying the whole village, not one person was left untouched.

Back to the Eds, they were searching for life.

"Man, this place is a wasteland. How many people used to live here?" Double D asked.

"More than hundreds of thousands. That's how strong #32 is!" Nukem said.

"Yeah! This is more of a peaceful planet, so there aren't too many fighters. And the ones who are fighters, aren't really good." Watari explained. Eddy then stepped up,

"You guys are lookin' at the hero. I'll beat #32. He can't be that strong." Eddy bragged.

"But he can. Did you know that he forsakened 17 planets before this one!?" Watari said.

"Yeah, the ketchup of his power is more than our potatoes." Ed said. They all stared at Ed, confused.

"I think he means is that he's stronger than all of us combined." Eddy said.

"Wait, say that again." Corey said.

"That again." Eddy repeated.

"No, what you said before when you_

"No, what you said before when you_" Eddy mimicked jokingly.

"Nevermind, I have an idea!" Corey exclaimed.

"Nevermind, I have an idea!" Eddy repeated again as he laughed.

"Eddy, this isn't the time to joke. What Corey means, is that you three could combine! Using the Three-Way Potora Earings!" Drew planned. The Eds looked confused.

"But fusions with the Potora Earings are forever, and fusion dance fusions are only half an hour. Neither one will work." Double D said.

"But these Potora Earings are removable. When you beat this guy, you just take it off. Easy as 1, 2, 3." Corey said.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of those. Really useful. I tried them on once, myself. It was awesome. I did it with some friends I met in some different galaxy." Eddy's Brother.

"I wanna save em' as a last minute resort, you know. I wanna get my shot. But if things don't work out, I'll use them." Eddy said.

"Whatever. The faster we beat #32, the faster we can get the Hell outta here." Drew anxiously. They went deeper into Planet Chronos II. They decided to split up. Ed and Eddy will be together. Edd and Drew will be together. Eddy's Brother will be with Corey, and Rakon, Nukem and Watari will be together. Soon, Ed and found a group of people hiding.

"They've returned to steal our money!" A man said.

"Actually no, but we'll take your offer. I'm joking. We're here to help, right Monobrow?" Eddy said.

"Yep! We are powerful warriors from the planet Earth! We have come to save your bacon! Yum!" Ed said happily, "There is no need to fear! For we are here!"

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy shouted angrily.

"What are we talking about?" Ed asked stupidly. Eddy started growling. The people then came out of their hiding spots.

"He's a little too weak in the upper story to be working for Android 32. Anyways, are you really gonna help us?" a woman asked.

"You bet your sweet bippy we are!" Ed shouted loudly.

"But prepare yourself, this fight is more tretcherous than your last!" a man warned.

"Where have I heard this from?" Ed asked.

"The Return of the Power Prof., stupid!" Eddy answered angrily.

"Don't look at the camera, don't look at the camera." Ed whispered to himself. Eddy started growling again.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!? We're getting nowhere around! Do you guys know where Android 32 is?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Not sure. Maybe you should ask the priest. He knows all." the man suggested.

"Great, now I have to get a religous lesson. Whatever." Eddy said as he and Ed flew away. The group of people stared until one spoke out,

"Such rude people." Meanwhile, Corey and Eddy's Brother were along a river. They decided that the river might lead them to the nearest civilization.

"Don't rivers lead to oceans, not civilization? You must've failed Social Studies, or Geography, whatever you do." Eddy's Brother said.

"We don't have very many options. I think I see someone." Corey said pointing. It was a warrior fallen in battle. He was still alive though.

"Damn, this guy is messed up. I hate the smell of corpses, let's go." Eddy's Brother said anxiously.

"But we can't just leave him here!" Corey called out.

"In the words of Drew, 'The faster we beat #32, the faster we can get the Hell outta here.' I don't want to be slowed down." Eddy's Brother said angrily.

"Fine!" Corey shouted. They both went on.

Meanwile, back on Earth, Sarah asked her father where Ed was. He said that Ed had another battle to win on Planet Chronos II. Sarah wanted to go. So she found that Double D had left the blueprints laying around. Everyone helped build a ship because they wanted to help the Eds as much as they could.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? It's unsafe." Jimmy said worrying.

"It can't be that bad." Kevin said.

"And Rolf would like to watch the Eds partake in battle." Rolf said. They went on board the ship. Kevin started it up. They made it there in about one week. They set up camp, in a nearby cave.

"I hate caves! They're so dirty! I will not sleep on a stalagcite!" Jimmy complained.

"One word of advice: Chill!" Kevin shouted annoyed.

"Rolf shall warm Cry-Baby Jimmy with the burning of wood.

"Hey! Plank has feelings too!" Jonny shouted.

"Whatever. And I think you mean fire. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, it's right... W-w-where's the food? Oh no! We're doomed! What are we gonna eat!? Jimmy panicked.

"Are you friggin' serious? I'm starving! Now we're all gonna die!" Nazz panicked.

"Great! Now one question; who's eating who?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, it who's eating _whom_." Jimmy corrected.

"That's it! I'm eating you!" Kevin shouted.

"Not if I eat you first!" Jimmy retorted.

"You better not!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"I'm gonna eat you both if you don't shut the Hell up! Now, Rolf, Jimmy, and I will go get food. The rest of you, keep the fire going." Sarah commanded.

"F***ing plot fillers..." Kevin said, breaking the fourth wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eddy and Ed were searching for civilization. They were close to giving up. But a few hours later, they saw three people being tormented by Kagi.

"Why's this taking so friggin' long?" Eddy complained.

"Look! There's #32!" Ed shouted as he pointed.

"I doubt it that's, but we should still take care of him!" Eddy said as he charged toward Kagi. Eddy kicked Kagi in the face, then puched him in the stomach sending him miles away. He comes back and throws ki blasts at Eddy. Kagi then freezes time and makes five ki blasts around him. He then made time continue. The ki blasts all hit Eddy.

"Damn, I didn't even see them." Eddy said panting. Eddy fired a masenko at Kagi it hit him, but it didn't hurt that much. Now they both traded punches. They were fighting so hard, the ground began to shake. Ed then fired a Kamehameha Wave at Kagi. Ed then dug rocks out of the ground and threw them at Kagi. Then Ed used Storm of the Sphinx. Ed dragged Kagi's face along the ground. Ed then used Kaioken x20 and went up in the air to use the Special Beam Cannon. Eddy then got up and used the Maximum flasher. Now Kagi was hurt.

"See, we've got something you don't have. Soul with a capital 'S!'" Eddy exclaimed.

"You have just made me... very... VERY... ANGRY!" Kagi screamed as he powered up. Eddy tried to punch Kagi, but he was too fast. Then Ed tried to grab him, but he doged. Now Kagi was 10x as fast. Neither one of them could lay a hit. Kagi kicked Ed sending him down, but before he could touch the ground, Kagi punched him up, then punched him in the stomach. This continued for a few seconds. Right before Ed was going to hit the ground, Kagi stepped on Ed's abdomin to make him fall faster, and hurt more. Kagi then fired a ki blast at Eddy making him fall down. Kagi grabbed Eddy by the shirt and elbowed him in the back of his head. Then kicked several times. Eddy then flew to a nearby plateau. Kagi raised up to fingers. He then used his ki blast to cut Eddy in half, but he cut the plateau in half only inches away from him.

"What the Hell is this!? Ed and Eddy are in trouble!" Drew exclaimed.

"We have to go assist them!" Edd exclaimed. They both flew to where the other Eds were. Both Ed and Eddy were at the feet of Kagi. Kagi backed away. Drew went to check on Ed and Eddy.

"That #32 guy, isn't as weak as I thought he was..." Eddy said before passing out.

"Gravy..." Ed said simpily before passing out. At the sight of this, Drew became a Super Saiyan.

"Android 32, I'm about to run you right off of this planet!" Drew screamed. Kagi looked confused.

"Wha? I'm not Master 32. I am one of his henchmen. I'm not nearly as strong as he is." Kagi elaborated.

"What!? If Kagi is this strong, but he doesn't stand a chance against #32, we're in big trouble." Drew pondered. Drew then powered up to a Super Kaioken x6. Drew threw Kagi against the ground and then threw to a nearby plateau. He threw many punches and kicks. He then threw many Destructo Discs at him. Kagi still came out okay. Drew was shocked.

"Not to be a bore, but if I happened to so choose, this planet's destruction would be a matter of seconds. But I'm not in charge of that. Master 32 is." Kagi announced confidently. Drew still just stood there, shocked.

"Damn him. I may not beat this guy." Drew commented. Kagi made a small ki blast with his two fingers. It hit Drew's right arm, it was now broken. Kagi headbutted Drew in the stomach then kicked him higher in the air. Next Kagi kicked him back down. Kagi headbutted him through three small mountains. Drew stood back up, but a second later Kagi smacked Drew in the face making him fall. Drew was now on the ground, face down. Drew finally stood up again very injured. He could not stand for long. After a few seconds Drew fell back down.

"You can't die on me now! I haven't even used my maximum power!" Kagi laughed. He hurled Drew up in the sky. After being hundreds of feet in the air, he lost momentum and fell back down. He landed in a lake. Drew tried to swim up to the surface, but Kagi threw a Special Beam Cannon so Drew had to go back down. Drew decided to power up to a Super Kaioken x15. So he jumped out of the water and grabbed Kagi's leg. He swung it around and then threw him.

"Remarkable tactics. As I thought before, Saiyans are so interesting. But, I'm bored now." Kagi said. He made a huge deathball. It hit Drew directly. Drew wasn't dead but his energy was gone. He had none left.

Meanwhile Eddy's Brother and Corey felt three powers drained.

"Whoa! Three powers are gone. I really hope they're not from our side." Eddy's Brother said as he flew.

"Same here." Corey agreed. Double D decided to fight on Drew's behalf. He powered up to Kaioken x30. He and Kagi traded punches for a while. The Double D made a Scatter Kamehameha Wave.

"You certainly don't have the best aim. You missed me by a mile!" Kagi affirmed. Double D smiled.

"Just you wait." Double D said. The Kamehameha Wave split into three beams and they all hit Kagi. Kagi fired a Galit Gun at Double D, he dodged it ny about two inches.

"You're better than I thought you were." Kagi said. Kagi and Double D both charged at each then Double D punched Kagi, but he caught it. Kagi made a ki blast, and Double D dodged it. They both traded punches. Kagi punched Edd in the stomach then kicked him in the neck. Edd threw Kagi in the sky and then fired a Kamehameha Wave. Kagi freezed time and got out of the way. Kagi made final flash at Double D, then unfreezed time. It hit him. But Double D wasn' hurt that bad. Double D threw Kagi into the, then threw back down. Then Double D grabbed his leg and swung him around. He let go, and Kagi hit the ground hard. Kagi then stood up, unharmed.

" _I better stop this before it gets out of hand. I guess I should use my new strongest attack._ " Kagi thought. He then powered up to his maximum power, "Prepare yourself for my newest move, the Mega Boomer. It is a collosal beam, that follows you everwhere, and this one is smarter than your average homing beam. It knows what you're doing, so when you try to get rid of it by goingby, that won't work. It is very precise. Eat it!" Kagi then fired the Mega Boomer. Not only was it precise, it was fast too. Double D had a hard time getting away from it. Every corner he went to, it was there. Double D then thought to go past Kagi, and the beam would hit him. Kagi saw right throuigh.

"Oh, and don't try to use my own attack against me. As I said it is very precise. It knows the differences between us." Kagi bragged. Double D then kept running on. He made it to a dead end. He had nowhere else to go. The beam hit him. Double D fell to the ground, knocked out.

"That was easy. Now who can stand against us!?" Kagi said.

"We can!" Eddy's Brother exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Another one!? This is bull $% *! They're like cockroaches. No matter how many times I squish them, more of them come!" Kagi complained.

"It won't be that bad. I'll make your death quick and painless. Well, maybe not painless." Eddy's Brother said. Eddy's Brother threw a maximum flasher at Kagi. Then he punched Kagi in the face. Eddy's Brother grabbed Kagi's arm and put it behind his back so it would break. Kagi then tried to punch him, but Eddy's Brother caught his punch. Eddy's Brother then took his head and dragged it across the ground, and then threw him in the water. He threw many ki blasts all over the water so he could not come out. When Eddy's Brother stopped, Kagi came out slowly. Eddy's Brother stepped on his back. He stood back and waited. Kagi got up and tried to punch him. Eddy's Brother didn't even flinch. He grabbed Kagi's hand again.

"Give it up, man. You've already lost the battle." Eddy's Brother said confidently. Kagi just growled. He got out of Eddy's Brother's grasp and punched him in the face. Eddy's Brother kicked Kagi in the stomach. Kagi then coughed up blood. Eddy's Brother grabbed Kagi, the threw him in the sky.

"Let's play uncle!" Eddy's Brother said. He then fired the Ray of Riches.

"Uncle! Uncle, uncle!" Kagi pleaded. It finished Kagi off. His body dissolved.

"Well that was easy." Eddy's Brother said, "Are there anymore?"

"Well I think there is one more, but he probably has more henchmen." Corey explained as he gave each of the Eds and Drew a Senzu Bean.

"Bro! Where's #32?" Eddy asked.

"That wasn't #32, that was Kagi, one of his henchmen. #32 is 10x stronger than Kagi. But anyways I killed Kagi easily." Eddy's Brother said.

"What!? Man, I wish I knew exactly how strong I was." Eddy requested.

"I took a scouter from the people here. Let's check this baby out. Eddy you're 46,550. Double D is 46,275. Ed is 48,050, Drew is 57,520, and Corey is 50,000, and I'm 97,780. While Kagi was 79,800. See, he's that much stronger than you, even now that your powers levels went up. Since I wasn't injured that much, mine only went up 100." Eddy's Brother explained.

"And what scares me the most is that #32 is way stronger than us, even Eddy's Brother." Drew said.

"Wait, us? Where's Rakon, Nukem, and Watari!?" Double D asked.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Eddy's brother shouted, "Good thing I have the scouter. Now they're some where in the west." They all left to find Rakon, Nukem and Watari.

Meanwhile, Rakon and the other two were exploring. They couldn't find anything.

"Are you sure this planet wasn't desserted a long time ago?" Watari asked.

"Positive. I think I sense some energy. They could be people. Follow me." Rakon said.

"In this wasteland, I seriously doubt it." Nukem said. Jimmy, Sarah and Rolf had found some exotic fruit so they lasted the night.

"Me and Plank barely slept at all. I'm so tired, I can barely see." Jonny complained.

"Oh yeah, well I'm so tired, my eye lids are on fire." Jimmy complained. Nazz then heard someone coming. She thought it was Android 32.

"Someone or something is coming. I can feel it, and I think you're feeling it too." Nazz warned.

"Yeah, Plank can feel it too. I really hope it isn't that Android guy." Jonny hoped.

"Why did I agree to coming here!?" Jimmy panicked.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe it's the Eds." Kevin said.

"Rolf is not sure of this. Hide yourselves and be very still. Hide your energy too." Rolf commanded. They all hid their and energy, and then hid themselves. After a few seconds, Nukem, Watari and Rakon came into the cave.

"I could've swarn I felt energies in this direction." Rakon said.

"We know your in here! We aren't the bad guys! We'll protect you." Rolf came out reluctantley. He was waiting for them to blow him up.

"Spare Rolf your sorrow!" Rolf commanded fiercely. Watari stepped up, willing to get on their good side.

"I am Watari, this is Nukem and Rakon. We are friends of the Eds. Do you know them?" Watari asked hoping that they would believe them.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're helping them?" Sarah asked.

"Positive. This isn't a very safe place for you guys. I suggest you leave now." Rakon said, "Now, before someone gets hurt."

"We need to support the Eds." Kevin said.

"You aren't really helping if your making the Eds worry about you instead of focusing on fight." Nukem explained.

"They will need us, if Double D decides to use the spirit bomb, we can lend him the energy he needs." Jonny said.

"I suppose so. Just stay out of the way! And keep your energy really low. I could sense from a mile away!" Rakon commanded, "Damn kids..."

"Well that wasn't very nice..." Nazz said.

"I'm really starting to have second thoughts on this." Kevin said. Rakon, Watari and Nukem began to walk away from the cave. Soon they were miles away from it. After a few more minutes, the Eds found them.

"Watari?" Eddy said while squinting his eyes.

"What's going on?" Watari asked casually.

"What were you doing? Did you find anyone?" Double D asked.

"Uh... No." Watari said suspiciously.

"Okay then, but now we have to stay together. We recently just met up with one of #32's henchmen, Kagi. We barely managed to beat them. Luckily he was a lot weaker than I am." Eddy's Brother said, "Oh and I need to check your power level with this scouter. Okay Eds, Rakon is 164,500. Watari is 166,070. And Nukem is 164,900."

"Cool, you guys are way strong!" Ed exclaimed.

"Let's not waste any more time. Let's go." Eddy's Brother said.

Through the sunlight, the Eds walked through the seemingly endless plains. They were walking for long periods of time, and the planet temperature, seem to rise every minute. So far, they didn't see any life.

"What's with this heat!? It's worse than it was on Earth!" Eddy complained.

"I think I'm burning up!" Ed complained as well. They continued walking for five more minutes. Ed looked across the empty horizon. He saw something.

"Look!" Ed shouted as he pointed.

"Oh my! I see a building of some sort!" Double D cheered.

"Get in! Get in!" Eddy rushed.

"Wait! Come back, Eds! We don't know if it's safe!" Drew called as he ran after the dazed Eds. Eager, the Eds were far ahead. Ed broke open the door, and they walked in.

"What the! This place has an AC! It's like I'm sitting in a fridge!" Eddy cheered.

"Happy place, guys!" Ed cheered. Drew and the other guys rushed in to stop the Eds.

"Bastards! This could be a huge trap for us to all fall into! What were you thinking!?" Drew asked angrily.

"Nothing, I'm sure!" Eddy's Brother said.

"We thought it was like an apartment. A few hours ago, I saw someone come in here." Ed said.

"Did you see him or her come out?" Eddy's Brother asked.

"No." Ed answered.

"Have you ever noticed there are none of them left? Because they fell into traps and were too weak to defend themselves!" Eddy's brother shouted.

"We're sorry, Mr. Eddy's Brother. It won't happen again, right Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Yeah..." Eddy said hesistantley. Soon they heard an alarm go off. The building got a new door and closed by itself. Then the whole building began to shake. Ed tried to destroy the door again, but it wouldn't break this time, "What the Hell is this!?" Just then Draziku appeared behind Eddy, then he grabbed his neck.

"What have you done!?" Draziku asked angrily.

"You must be Android 32! Or at least way stronger than him!" Drew stood up and shouted.

"No, not really. No. I'm one of his henchmen. If I were to fight against Android 32, he would floor me! My name is Draziku and I approve this message!" Draziku exclaimed.

"His power level is 182,720. He's gonna be hard to beat." Eddy's Brother said. Ed then powered up to a Super Saiyan, and punched him in the face. With the impact, he let go of Eddy. Ed then kicked Draziku in the stomach. He threw Draziku threw the door. Ed then broke the rest of the door down, and the others escaped. Ed fired a Kamehameha Wave at Draziku, and it really hurt him.

Draziku stood up. He then had an idea. He smiled. He was going to use his new move.

"Heh. Malosos Con Spiriton!" Draziku exclaimed. Ed screamed as a clone separated from his body. The clone stood up. He looked exactly the same except his colors were inverted. Everyone was confused especially Ed.

"What? How did he do that?!" Ed asked. Eddy's Brother pondered.

"I've heard it before. I remember some guys using it on Planet Texocon. I think it meant 'Separate the Spirit.'" Eddy's Brother explained, "Ed still has his power, it just that his clone has twice as much." Ed moved his arm around a few times. The clone followed. The clone then fired a Special Beam Cannon at the real Ed. He got up. The clone then knocked him back down. The Clone picked Ed up, and then punched him in the face. He then threw Ed away. Ed got back to his feet and powered up to a Super Kaioken x8. Ed used his most powerful move. The Zappity Zap Zap. The clone was injured, but not by much. Ed fired his lazah. I badly burnt the Clone, but it didn't hurt. The Clone then powered up to the Super Kaioken x15. The Clone grabbed Ed's neck and pushed him against the wall of the building. He then threw Ed to a plateau. Ed started to bleed heavily. He was coughing up blood.

"Oh my! Ed's in trouble! I must do something!" Double D exclaimed.

"If there's anyone who needs to help, it should be me. I'm a Super Saiyan too. I won't accept any of this guy's crap." Drew said, dead seriously.

"I've never seen this side of Drew before. He was always blinded by his anger. Now he has more control over this." Ed admitted.

"Is Ed making sense for once?" Eddy asked.

Drew ignored that. He powered up to a Super Kaioken x20. Drew punched the clone in the stomach, then kicked him in the face. Drew threw the clone in the sky, and then fired a Special Beam Cannon. The Clone powered up even more. They both traded punches. The Clone then stopped, and fired a Zappity Zap Zap at everyone else. The beam even broke through Draziku's lair. Drew was really mad at this. The Clone just stood and smiled. Drew powered up more. He kicked the clone in the face, then made a Destructo Disk. After, the clone punched Drew in the back of his head, then kicked him in the stomach. They both tried to head butt each other. Drew punched the Clone but he blocked it with his arm and then he tried to kick Drew in the stomach but he missed. Drew then kneed the Clone in the stomach. The Clone then charged back at Drew and punched him in the face hard and then kneed him in the face. Then Drew punched the Clone on his back. The Clone fired a Masenko at Drew, but he dodged it. Drew then kicked him on his side, and threw him to the ground. The Clone kicked Drew, then punched him in the neck. He then elbowed Drew in the stomach. Drew fell back down. He could barely stand. The Clone fired a Special Beam Cannon with all he had. Drew powered up to a Super Kaioken x24 and diverted it. Drew punched the Clone and then dragged his face along the ground. The Clone grabbed Drew by the neck and pushed him against the ground. They both traded punches. The Clone punched Drew in the stomach with all his power. Drew was down and he couldn't get up.

"I gotta help! Kaioken x30!" Eddy's Brother shouted. He charged into the battle field. Seeing this, the Clone made another Zappity Zap Zap. Eddy's Brother countered it with the Ray of Riches. The two beams were about the same, "Okay then... Kaioken x36!" Eddy's Brother screamed. His Ray of Riches got bigger and surpassed the Clone's Zappity Zap Zap. The Clone ran out of energy and let go of his attack. The Ray of Riches disintegrated his body, "Why am I always the one who has to save your asses? I didn't even use a third of my power!"

"Next time, you're fighting first!" Eddy laughed. He gave Ed a Senzu Bean. His strength was completley restored.

"Meh. It's your movie." Eddy's Brother replied breaking the fourth wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draziku then ran into the battle field.

"You shall not beat me!" Draziku yelled.

"You again? Hey, it's your call. Alright, Draziku! You and me!" Eddy's Brother shouted as he powered up to a False Super Saiyan and threw away his hat. Draziku was kind of scared, but not scared enough to quit.

"Mega Boomer!" Draziku screamed. The beam went towards Eddy's Brother, but he didn't flinch.

"This again? You seriously need new moves. I can't tell you how many times I've seen this!" Eddy's Brother bragged. He easily diflected the beam.

"Dammit! Oh well, I do have another move just for you!" Draziku planned, "Try the Death Impact!" Draziku made a huge reddish ball of energy. It was stronger than Eddy's Brother. He had had no way of dodging it. So he just tried to block it.

"Crap. Could this get worse?" Eddy's Brother asked himself. Eddy, angry at Draziku, ran and deflected the ball. His power grew, because of his rage. He then started powering up and screaming really loudly and for a long time. The ground began to shake as he grew a golden brown aura. Eddy became a False Super Saiyan, and he surpassed everyone, except Ed and Drew, even Draziku. Eddy made a Death Break, which was where he used nearly 100% of his energy on one kick in the stomach. Eddy did it weakening Draziku almost powerless. Eddy then fired a Special Beam Cannon with the rest of his energy. He forced a whole threw Draziku's stomach, killing him finally. Eddy then powered then and fell down on his back, panting.

"Oh my achin' head!" Eddy panted. The others cheered for their new hero.

"Way to go, Eddy!" Corey cheered.

"You're #1. And I don't mean Android #1." Ed cheered.

"Just shut up, and pass me a Senzu!" Eddy commanded. Corey tossed Eddy a Senzu Bean. Eddy caught it, then ate it quickly. He then jumped up like a well-oiled spring. "That's better. We should go on." Eddy suggested.

"But where? We've probably searched to entire planet already." Ed added.

"No, this planet is really big, already we've probably searched about a quarter." Rakon corrected, "Get going." They all flew around the planet looking for life. They then came across an abandoned village, with nearly destroyed buildings. They all flew down to search the place.

"This looks like a ghost town. This place is startin' to freak me out, man." Eddy said. Ed, who was in front stopped in the middle of the road. He turned around.

"I sense someone! Someone strong! Trouble! Big!" Ed shouted.

"That's stupid!" Eddy insulted.

"No, focus your energy to the east. Someone's there!" Double D offered.

"I can feel it. I know you're feeling it too." Corey said.

"It's really powerful." Eddy's Brother said.

"Now I can feel it. Damn, it's stronger than us. Me and the Eds will check it out. We'll come back if he's a real threat." Eddy planned.

"Just be careful! We aren't stopping if you're as good as dead!" Drew said.

"We got it!" Eddy said. The Eds started walking towards the strong sensation. It was pretty far away. Eddy decided to pass the time.

"Okay, guess who I'm thinking of. It's a middle aged bitch." Eddy said.

"I don't know." Double D replied.

"It's your mom! Heheh!" Eddy joked rudely.

"I fail to see the humor in this!" Double D retorted.

"The power close, I can taste it! It tastes like... Gravy!" Ed yelled happily, "Ed hungry!"

"Stick it!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy almost said a bad word." Ed said.

"I will swear if you don't keep quiet! I bet you couldn't last ten seconds without talking!" Eddy bet.

"Easy!" Ed said before pausing for ten seconds, "See, I told you!"

"Ooh!" Eddy sighed out of disbelief. The Eds saw Zanyu and Kanzo were plotting.

"We still have about two-hundred people left. We should've eradicated them by morning. Then we can head to the planet known as Ee-arth." Kanzo explained.

"Uh, I think it's pronounced Earth." Zanyu offered.

"That's stupid!" Kanzo retorted.

"Let's go back and tell Watari and the others!" Double D commanded. The Eds ran back to the others and told them the news.

"W-what!? They will have killed everyone on this planet by morning, and then head to Earth!? I cannot allow that!" Rakon explained. Drew and Ed powered up to a Super Kaioken x20 and went to fight head on. Ed charged and headbutted Kanzo in the chest and then threw him to a plateau. Drew kicked Zanyu in the face, twisting his head around the he threw him at the same plateau. Ed and Drew then fired a Fist of Light at them. They stuck their hands up, and a large green ball formed, and then they both separated and hit the plateau. It exploded, but the two weren't hurt that much.

"Who are those guys? They don't look like the people here." Kanzo said.

"Well, whatever planet they are from, they'll die just the same." Zanyu explained. He charged and tried to punch Drew but he was too fast. He then tried to punch Ed, but Ed grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Drew punched Kanzo in the stomach, then made a ki blast go through his chest. Kanzo was still alive though. They all traded punches now.

"They are really going at it. Maybe I should help them." Double D said.

"That won't be necessary, dude. There power levels ar 43,230 and 41,670. You'd just get in the way." Eddy's Brother explained.

"Then why don't you fight?" Double D asked.

"They obviously are way stronger, I'd ruin their fun."

"I'm bored. They aren't even putting up a fight! This guy is still punching me and he isn't giving me any harm!" Drew exclaimed. Drew threw Zanyu in a lake far away. Ed knocked Kanzo down and then held him down with his foot. he then began firing many ki blasts at him whbile he was still on the ground. Ed threw Kanzo in the same lake. They both fired a Kamehameha Wave. It wasn't very effective. Then the rest of the gang joined in as well. Kanzo and Zanyu were both killed. They all celecrated the sucess for about two minutes and went ot search the planet again.

Meanwhile, Android 32 was yelling at his last two henchmen, Turles and Android 17.

"No, no, no! How could these bastards be so strong?!" Android 32 asked angrily.

"Well Saiyans are pretty unpredictable." Android 17 said.

"Hey jackass, I'm right here!" Turles said angrily.

"If you want soemthing done right, you've gotta do it yourself, don't follow me." Android 32 commanded as he flew away.

"Good job, asswhole. You've angered him!" Android 17 shouted. Android 32 began searching the planet for the heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the way to the to finding the heroes, Android 32 found some villagers. He quickly blasted them. Back at the heroes, they were now going to find Android 32. Soon Eddy's Brother sensed really weak energies. They were getting near the cave of where the kids were staying.

"I'm feeling some energies." Eddy's Brother said.

"They might be in that cave." Eddy said. The kids heard someone coming again so they hid.

"I knew I felt energy. Where'd they go. Huh? What's with the food? Someone has to be hear. Alright who ever's in hear get out. I'm not afraid to desroy this whole cave." Eddy's Brother warned. The kids then began to get worried. "I'll give you five seconds to get out... 5... 4 ... 3... 2_

"Okay!" Kevin finally cried out as he came out.

"Kevin? What are you doing here. Where are the others?" Double D asked.

"Present." Jimmy said as the rest of them came out.

"We came to support you." Nazz said.

"How are you supporting when you'll just slow us down? We can't keep worryin' about you! Tell me, what good can you do? Hey, that rhymes!" Eddy's Brother laughed.

"Well, if Double D uses the Spirit Bomb, we'll give him the energy he needs!" Sarah answered.

"I guess so, but I have my doubts a Spirit Bomb will do that much damage to Android 32 considering how strong he is." Double D said.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Kevin said.

"There is a chance Android 32 will find you and kill you here." Eddy said.

"I told you this place ins't safe." Nukem exclaimed. Two seconds later Android 32 arrived. Everyone was shocked.

"Everyone who isn't fighting, get away. I deal with you when I thrash these losers." Android 32 commanded. The kids left in a hurry except Sarah she was going to fight as well.

"Sarah, run away!" Ed commanded.

"No, I am helping you guys!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Fair is fair. You'll need it." Android 32 commented."

"Look, we took on all of the henchmen. We aren't afraid to take on another!" Eddy threatened.

"I would be afraid if I was a henchmen, and if I didn't have two left." Android 32 answered. "Yes asses. I am #32."

"What the Hell!?" Corey exclaimed.

"You guys can't be that weak. Quit standing there and fight. I'll even let you have first move. How about you, shorty?" Android 32 said while pointing to Eddy.

"Who me?" Eddy asked trying to evade.

"Yes you." Android 32 retorted. Eddy, feeling regretfiul, charged toward Android 32 and threw many punches. Android 32 had dodged them with ease.

"Are you done?" Android 32 asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Eddy replied, while panting.

"Good!" He kicked Eddy in his side, sending him through thre plateaus. He still got back up. Eddy kicked Android 32 in the face, and then threw a Kamehameha Wave. It hit Android 32 directly, but it had no effect. "Wow, are you even trying to hurt me? Let me show you how it's done." Android 32 puched Eddy's arm nearly breaking it, then threw him in the sky. He appeared above Eddy in two seconds because he was so fast. He punched Eddy back to the hard ground. Android 32 then stepped on his face, holding him down. He then him away. "Anyone wanna get killed today?"

"Eddy!" Eddy's Brother shouted angrily. "Kaioken x30!" Android 32 was impressed. Eddy's Brother powered up an Eraser Cannon. He fired it, but Android 32 deflected it. Eddy's Brother then tried to grab Android 32 and throw him in the sky. Android 32 went back down and punched Eddy's Brother in the face. Android 32 kicked him in the face three times then made a ki blast in his stomach. He fell a few feet away. He was barely able to stand. He powered up to a False Super Saiyan. They both traded punches. Eddy Brother punched Android 32 in the face, then kicked his neck. Android 32 grabbed his leg and then swung him in circles and threw him across the ground. Eddy's Brother made a ki blast, but Android 32 dodged it. Ed powered up to a Super Saiyan and punched Android 32 in the stomach, and then kicked him in the face, twisting his head around. Android 32 put it back in place and then traded punches with Ed. Corey then used the Tri Beam Cannon, but Android 32 deflected with out even looking. Android 32 grabbed Ed by the shirt and threw him into a plateau. Corey then tried to kick him, but he grabbed his leg and thrased him against the ground. Ed came back and punched Android 32 in the face with all his power. "That actually hurt." Adroid 32 said. He paused for a moment, then punch him in the stomach repeatedly. Eddy's Brother threw an Eraser Cannon at Andrid 32, but he dodged it and it hit Ed.

"Damn!" Double D got up and threw punches at Android 32. Android 32 blocked all the punches with one and, and threw ki blasts at Eddy's Brother with the other. Eddy's then deflected a blast then kicked Android 32 in the neck, and then grabbed his leg, and threw him in the sky. Ed powered up to a Super Kaioken x2 and fired a Kamehameha Wave. Android 32 redirected out side of the planet. He then came back down without a scratch.

"Not too shabby, huh?" Android 32 thought, "Though, I began to slip up a little."

"Shut your f***ing mouth! You talk to much!" Drew exclaimed. "Eds, stay back!" Drew powered up to a Super Kaioken x15 and then he Android 32 traded punches. Corey powered up to a False Super Saiyan and joined in. android 32 threw them both down. Eddy's Brother then jumped on Eddy's Brother, then flipped him over. Eddy's Brother stood back and flipped him off.

"Take that!" Eddy's Brother shouted. Eddy's Brother then ran at Android 32 and punched him in the face, then kicked him in the stomach. He threw a ki blast in his face. It sent Android 32 flying, but he stopped himself. Android 32 then kneed Eddy's Brother in the face, then kicked hm in the back of his head. Eddy's Brother charged back at him then punched him in the stomach. Corey then kicked him in his side. Drew elbowed Android 32 in the back. This continued on for 20 seconds. The trio then all fired one huge Kamehameha Wave. After it hit Android 32, he was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you!? I know that you could've easily delfected that!" Drew exclaimed.

"Oh, am I not good enough for you then? What are you saying?" Eddy's Brother asked.

Android 32 came back and kicked Eddy's Brother in the back, and then punched Corey in the head. He grabbed Drew's arm and threw him in the water, nearly drowning him.

Eddy's Brother got back up, and punched Android 32 with the last bit of his energy. He fell right back down.

"Help." Corey trembled.

"Sure, I'll help you." Android 32 said. Andoroid 32 stepped on Corey's chest, breaking several of of his ribs. Corey coughed up a lot of blood. Android 32 continued to step on his chest. Soon Corey looked like a half empty tube of tooth paste. Blood even came out of his eyes and ears. The Eds got up. "Eds, don't move." They stood their ground. Ed turned into a Super Saiyan.

"You shall not win, evil tax laborer!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Evil tax what?" Android 32 queried. Ed charged at Android 32 and took his leg, then swung him around. Ed then threw him to the ground. Andorid 32 then appeared right beside Ed, then punched him in the face, sending him back with the other Eds.

"Ed!" Ed and Eddy screamed. Android 32 then prepared a Death Ball. Eddy threw a ki blast at him, but he absorbed it and put it into the Death Ball.

"Who do you think you are!?" Eddy demanded. The Death Ball soon became big enough, so he threw it at the three Eds. Ed got up and helped the other Eds to push it back. It was a desperate struggle. But somehow, they managed.

"Bravo, well done." Android 32 laughed. "You've convinced me. I should change my ways and leave this planet right now."

"Seriously?" Eddy asked. There was a moment of silence until Andoid 32 started powering up. His power level rose up to 985,000. Far beyond what the Eds could do.

"Oh shit..." Eddy thought. Then all three Eds charged at #32 trading punches with him. After a moment, Android 32 punched Ed in the stomach, then kneed Double D, and headbutted Eddy. The kids were watching in horror as the Eds were taking a beating from this jerk.

"Man, I wish I could help! If I had the power, I'd thump that guy!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I'm going to help!" Sarah exclaimed. Sarah charged at Android 32 then kicked him in the head, and then elbowed him in the back. Android 32 grabbed Sarah's shoulder and hit her in the face several times. Ed couldn't help but feel angry. He took of his jacket and threw it away. He then flew up and gave Android 32 a choke hold. Ed held him for a few minutes, but then Android 32 elbowed him in the face. Ed grabbed his shoulder and punched it continuously. Android 32 then punched Ed in the stomach twice, then threw him to the ground.

Easy come, easy go." Android 32 thought to himself.

"Ed pooped." Ed said. He powered back down. Double D and Eddy then threw punches at Android 32. Android 32 then elbowed Eddy in the face, then elbowed Double D in the side. Eddy punched Android 32 in the face, then Double D fired up a Masenko. When Double D threw it, Eddy tossed Android 32 at it. Android 32 then headutted Double D, then tried to punch Eddy, but he ducked.

"This is no place for us to be! Why didn't I just stay home!?" Jimmy complained,

"Get a grip, Jimmy!" Kevin exclaimed. Kevin watched with anticipation and cheered for the Eds. He was really getting into it. While cheering, he puched Jonny in the head, gesturing what the Eds should do. Double D kicked Android 32 in the back then punched him in the face. He blew a Kamehameha Wave in his chest. Android 32 used the afterimage technique and threw Double D to where Eddy was. Eddy caught him.

"This guy is too strong, I don't what we're gonna do!" Eddy exclaimed, "He even took Ed down! What do we do!?"

"I don't know!" Double D replied.

"But you're the smart one!" Eddy shouted, "Oh, use that Spirit Bomb thing! It worked on Power Prof!"

"That's good, but I don't think I have enough time to gather energy!"

"Yes you do. I'll-I'll distract him!" Eddy then went to cause a distraction. "Hey, turkey eyes! Why don't you get me! I'm right here!" Eddy threw a ki blast at him. Android 32 easily dodged it. With the extra time, Double D prepared the Spirit Bomb.

"Look! The smart Ed-Boy is preparing the ball of spirit! Raise thy hands and give thee thy energy!" Rolf commanded.

"He's right!" Nazz exclaimed in agreement. The kids all raised their hands. The Spirit Bomb grew. Drew, Corey, and Eddy's Brother soon awoke.

"He's making a Spirit Bomb!" Drew exclaimed as he got out of the water. The three of them raised their hands.

Meanwhile, Eddy was taking a merciless beating. Android 32 dragged Eddy's face along the ground and then stepped on it. Eddy got up and then kicked Android 32 in the face. Eddy managed to hold him off for. Ed and Sarah soon woke up. They gave their energy as well. The Spirit Bomb became bigger than it was the last time.

"Yeah way to go, Edd!" Eddy's Brother exclaimed. Android 32 turned around to see a large Spirit Bomb. "I think he heard me..."

"Wow, a Spirit Bomb. How did I miss that?" Android 32 asked rhetorically. The Spirit Bomb continued to get bigger. Now it was done.

"Alright! This thing is massive!" Double D exclaimed, "Eddy get out of the way!" Android 32 then grabbed Eddy in a head lock and flew him on the ground, still holding him.

"You'll have to get both of us then!" Android 32 taunted.

"I won't!"

"Just throw the goddamn bomb!" Eddy exclaimed.

"No!" The kids watched in horror. Kevin then sucked in his gut, and got Eddy from Android 32.

"No, stop! Kevin!" Nazz called. He ran off with Eddy to where the other kids were.

"I better get a dollar outta this!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Bastards! I told you to wait your turn!" Android 32 shouted. Android 32 was about to throw a ki blast but the Spirit Bomb came down on him. "Oh no!" Soon he was gone. The Saiyans stood back up.

"He's gone! Wow, that was easier than I thought. I hope there's no plot twist or anything." Eddy thought. "Oh my gosh! Why's that music playing?" A few seconds later, Android 32 came back with his armor almost entirely broken. And a lot of blood was dripping from his right arm. He punched Corey in the face, knocking him out. He threw Drew at a plateau. And kicked Eddy's Brother in the stomach. They were all knocked out.

"You guys need to take a hint, and get that through you're thick heads! I still want to kill you! I'm not playing anymore!" Android 32 screamed.

"Oh no! He's back!" Jimmy exclaimed. Jimmy held Mr. Yum Yum tightly to his chest.

"Let's get out of here_ Wait, is that Mr. Yum Yum?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!"

"Baby." Kevin thought.

"Hey! When I'm sad he makes happy. When I'm scared he give me hugs. And he probably will not bite me... And for that I give him love." Jimmy explained. Android 32 then punched the three Eds, and sent them rolling away.

"Man, this guy's a bitch!" Eddy thought.

"You're next, shorty!" Android 32 called. Eddy had a scared expression on his face. He then had another idea. He rolled over to where Double was to tell him.

"Sockhead, I still have the Potara earrings in my pocket. We could fuse." Eddy whispered.

"No, we should hold him off long enough to prepare another Spirit Bomb." Double D whispered.

"No, the energy's gone, clean out of us." Eddy whispered, "And I don't think Android 32's dumb enough to fall for the same thing."

"Then it's unanimous. We have to fuse. Ed?"

"Yay! We're_

Double D and Eddy covered Ed's mouth before he revealed the plan to fuse.

"You have got the biggest mouth!" Eddy said in a sharp whisper. Android 32 stared at them confusedly. All three Eds flew up into the sky. They all put the earrings on, and they were sucked toward each other by force.

"What are they doing?" Nazz asked.

"Trying to save our asses, that's what." Kevin replied. The Eds then combined into one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The fusion of the three has been born. He punched and kicked the air to test his strength.

"Look at me, this is wonderful!" Edddy exclaimed. "My speed comes from Eddy. My strength comes from Ed. And my intelligance comes from Double D. Together we are the perfect fighter. Only second to Goku himself. I am Edddy." Android 32 just stood and growled at him. When Android 32 dropped his guard, Eddy punched him, causing his face to get cut. He was also moving so fast, that no one could see them.

"At least now, I'll have a challenge. I am the strongest in the universe!" Android 32 exclaimed.

"Strongest? You just keep telling yourself that." Edddy said. android 32 threw punches and kicks at Edddy and then grabbed his leg and swung him around. After a few seconds, he threw Edddy to the ground. He got back up, unscratched.

"Thanks for that. I love a good roller coaster." Edddy taunted. He then charged at Android 32 without him seeing him. He punched Android 32 in the face, then kicked him into the water. Edddy then threw a ki blast at him. Android 32 came back at Edddy and threw punches. Edddy then caught his hand.

"You're starting to bore me how weak you are." Edddy mocked. Android 32 tried to punch him with his other hand, nut Eddy caught the other one, creating a shockwave. Android 32 stood back and powered up to 3,850,000. They continued to trade punches and kicks. Android 32 then threw several ki blast, but Edddy dodged them all. Sarah and the kids then ran away, because there could be a lot of damage. Android 32 then tried to punch Edddy.

"Missed me!" Edddy taunted. He tried again. "Psych!" He tried again. "I make it look easy." This continued on for a few minutes. Edddy was too fast for him. Android 32 then prepared a Death Ball that was three times as big as the others. "Okay then. I bet I can get that while I stay in this circle!" Edddy bet. Edddy then drew a circle around himself on the dirt, and then made an X on his chest. "Right on the target."

"So be it!" Android 32 screamed. He threw it and it was a struggle for Edddy to push it away. Then he powered up and easily pushed it away. It flew out of the planet. They then traded punches. Eddy punched Android 32 in the face three times, then kneed him in the side. Android 32 kicked him sending him down to the hard ground. Edddy got back up panting. "What's wrong? Was that last kick too much?"

"You wish." Edddy then charged at Android 32 and threw a lot of punches. He was moving so fast, Android 32 couldn't dodge them. Android 32 then punched Edddy in the face. Sending him flying, but he caught himself.

"Did that hurt?"

"Nope, sorry!"

"Look at them go!" Rolf exclaimed.

"He's so fast!" Sarah exclaimed. Android 32 kicked Edddy in the side then punched him in neck. He grabbed his head and ran it across a mountain. Edddy kicked Android 32 out of the way. He then prepared a new attack, the Zap Beam of Riches. It was a green beam with green dollar signs circling around it shot from two of Edddy's fingers. It hit Android 32 directly. It hurt him a lot, but it didn't kill him.

"Man this guy is tough." Edddy thought. Android 32 got back up, with blood all over himself. "Maybe I should kick it up a notch!" Edddy powered up. And with Ed's power, he became a Super Saiyan.

"They've changed!" Jimmy exclaimed. He held onto Mr. Yum Yum for dear life as Edddy went super.

"This is intense! I should've brought my camera!" Kevin thought.

"They sure won't need our help anymore!" Watari exclaimed! Sarah then noticed that the three of them haven't been helping at all.

"What are you doing here!? Why didn't you help before?" Sarah demanded.

"Uhh, well they, uhh, obviously don't need our help." Nukem stuttered. The three were about to wet their pants. They thought Sarah was scarier than any monster they ever fought. Rakon nodded nervously.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rakon nodded. Sarah rolled her at at them, and then turned back to watch the fight. "I'm not getting myself killed." The three of them walked away from Sarah.

"Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time!" Edddy cheered. His power level has increased to 2,700,000,000. Ed's personality kicked in so he was jumped around and singing to Don't Stop Me Now. Android 32 knew he couldn't beat Edddy. He was just to strong. but then, he decided to try and convince Edddy to join his side. He could trick Ed and Eddy easily.

"You're power is great!" Android 32 exclaimed. Edddy blushed and then bowed at his comment.

"Oh thank you!" Edddy thanked.

"Why don't you fight along side me!? We are the perfect team." Android 32 explained. "You could have all the power, all the control, all the free chicken!" Edddy grew excited because Ed's counter part loved chicken, and Eddy's counter part wanted the power and control.

"Chicken! And Power! You've got a deal!" Edddy agreed. Android 32 smiled.

"You can eat as much chicken as you want! You'll be set for life!" Android 32 said.

"Wait, who said anything about eating them!?" Edddy demanded. He charged at Android 32 and punched him. Android 32 tried to punch him back, but Edddy did a cartwheel and dodged it. He kicked Android 32, making him go into the air. He then shot a Super Kamehameha Wave at him. It hit Android 32 exactly. He couldn't last that much longer. "Do you have any tricks up your sleeve?" Android 32 thought hard, but then he flew to the ground and grabbed Kevin, and was about to blast the others.

"Yeah, I do! Now Jimmy, it's time to cry!" Android 32 laughed evily. Jimmy then began to cry his eyes out. Edddy powered up, and then charged at Android and snatched each one of the kids so fast, Android 32 didn't even see a blur. Edddy took the kids a long ways away to the be safe.

"Now it's Android 32's turn to cry!" Edddy declared triumphantly. Jimmy wiped away his tears and watched as Edddy flew away to beat Android 32 once and for all.

"Edddy, you truly are a savior." Jimmy whispered to himself. Edddy punched Android 32 then took his leg and threw him to the ground. Edddy then threw many ki blasts at him with one hand. He then steeped on his body. He picked Android 32 up and then kneed him in the stomach. He picked Android 32 up again, when he was about to punch him, he stopped only twoinches away from his face.

"There's this thing that tells you right from wrong. That's your conscience. Now what does your conscience say to you?" Edddy asked. Android 32 grinned and then teleported from Edddy's grip.

"It tells me it's time I finally killed you." Android 32 used the last bit of his energy to make a Death Ball even bigger than the Large Spirit Bomb.

"Damn! I should beatin' him when I had the chance. I had too much confidence. Oh, well. That's what I get for being so darn powerful." Edddy thought. When the Death Ball came his way, he tried to push it away with all his power. Though it wasn't enough. Rakon, Nukem and Watari came right away to help him. But the extra support didn't help that much. The Death Ball was about to push them on the ground. Edddy then went to full power. It helped, but not as much as he had hoped.

The three unconscious warriors woke up and immediatley helped them.

"I can see that you guys have fused." Corey acknowledged. Edddy turned around to talk to him, but he was still trying to push the Death Ball back.

"Yeah. I can show you my power went we beat this thing." Edddy said.

"I don't think you'll come out alive!" Android 32 exclaimed. Then the Saiyans used the last bit of their energy. They began to push push the ball away. Little by little, the ball flew closer to Android 32.

"That Android 32's gonna get thrashed! Hit him already!" Kevin exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RESPECTIVE MATERIAL AND WORK BELONGS TO ALL RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES & AND TO DISTRIBUTE AND SHOW THE WORLD THIS WORK.**

 **EENE Z IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND BE SURE TO LOOK AT THE ORIGINAL SERIES MADE BY SS7G ON YOUTUBE.**

 **THIS SERIES IS NOT MINE,BUT BELONGS TO (LINK BELOW) THIS GUY. I APOLOGIZES FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY. IF YOU WANT THE FINISHED VERSION ASK AND I WILL AS I DO REMEMBER THE ENTIRE STORY. OR ASK THE MAN WHO CREATED IT CAN HE FINISH. I HAVE TRIED, BUT MAYBE WE NEED A COMMUNITY TO BRING HIM BACK.**

 **THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY.**

 **wiki/Category:E,EnE/DBZ_Crossovers**


End file.
